Peinture et sentiments
by Yocklane
Summary: Et si Naruto était une racaille de la pire espèce, arrogant vil et insupportable? Et si sasuke était un jeune homme doux, calme et respectable? Et si Iruka était une femme? ? Et si les crapauds de l'ermite pas net étaient des chanteurs de soûl à la shreck? (Wut? si si lisez vous verrez xD) Bref, OS sans aucune prétention. Plein de mignonnerie de la part de notre Uchiwa!


_Ohayo ~~ _

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes!_**

**Sasu-chan **: Et encore une fois merci pour ta review ! :D

Vouii j'écrirai encore du SasuNaru / NaruSasu (j'avoue avoir un faible plus prononcé pour ce dernier d'ailleurs).

Donc à très très vite !

Des bizs,

Y'lan

**Matsuo No Baka** :

Hey, hey ! Merci pour ta review. J

C'est vrai que je prends toujours plaisir à écrire, c'est l'une des choses que j'aime faire le plus, s'en ait presque vital tellement !

Vu le temps que j'ai pris pour répondre (et là je m'en excuse grandement) le vent frais à dû effectivement arriver (en plus du vent monumentale que je t'ai mis aussi à ne pas répondre. Pardon encore ToT) Je le répéte et le clame haut et fort : NARU EN BADBOY est un PUR FANTASME dans mon esprit déluré ! Je préfère limite casser la virilité de Sasu comme ça x)

Enfin quelqu'un qui a daigné me faire un commentaire sur mon bonus ! Content que l'effet humoristique soit bien passé, et que tu aimes aussi Elvis ! (RIP grand homme)

Merci encore, et à très vite !

Y'lan

* * *

Lundi. Heures de colles non effectués pour les délits commis le mois précédent.

Mardi. Détérioration de biens publics.

Mercredi. Intimidation sur élèves plus jeunes.

Jeudi. Trouble de la vie en société.

Vendredi. Heures de colles non effectués pour les délits commis durant la semaine...

"Wow wow wow! La je vous arrête de suite." Coupa un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds assis sur une chaise retournée. " Les délits (ils fit de grosses parenthèses avec ses doigts) dont vous m'accusez ne sont absolument pas justifiés.

-Les plus jeunes que vous avez intimidés ont porté plainte à l'établissement.

- Vous pourriez ajouter : Samedi. Meurtre avec préméditation sur jeunes de moins de 18 ans? Nan mais sérieusement Iruka, vous n'allez pas encore me faire mettre à la porte? J'ai raté bien trop de cours ces dernières semaines !

- c'est Umino-sensei pour vous Uzumaki - San. Je ne tolérerai pas un autre écart de conduite.

-Quoi, vous iriez jusqu'à me livrer au proviseur, U-mi-no-sen-sei ? Répondit l'adolescent, se rapprochant toujours plus de la jeune femme. Jeune femme qui, sous la voix bien trop sensuel qu utilisait l'adolescent, se mit à rougir rapidement.

-Vous pouvez vous rendre à votre cours suivant, mais au moindre faux pas, je vous mets un blâme et vous risquez le renvoi.

-aye, aye" lança vaguement Naruto en sortant nonchalamment de la salle, le sac à la main par dessus son épaule.

Sasuke Uchiwa était considéré comme le garçon le plus calme, le plus doux, le plus exemplaire, le plus pur de tout le lycée. Ayant sauté deux classes, son intelligence n'avait d'égal que sa beauté. D'un naturel sensible, il aimait l'art et la peinture, qu'il pratiquait également de façon prodigieuse. Aussi, lorsqu'il rencontra dans une salle d'art plastique une peinture à l'effigie du célèbre et terrifiant démon renard à neuf queue Kyuubi, il en tomba directement amoureux. Il resta une heure entière à admirer les détails de l'oeuvre, cherchant l'auteur de la toile partout autour de lui, vainement. Au bout d'une heure et demi, il finissait d'esquisser un croquis de la bête, rapprochant toujours plus son visage à la recherche d'une quelconque imperfection. La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il y fasse attention.

"La vue te plaît? " La voix était grave et profonde, Sasuke ferma les yeux et murmura :

« merveilleuse »

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux face au rire qui résonna dans la salle à présent close. Il fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant la personne à présent à côté de lui, qui lui se contenta de signer la peinture. "N.M" Ne s'appelait-il pas Naruto Uzumaki?

"C'est le nom de mon père, Namikaze" répondit-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

"Et toi, comment tu t'appelle? Reprit-il.

- Sasuke ...Uchiwa ..

- Uchiwa? Genre comme dans Itachi Uchiwa?

- C'est mon grand frère ..

- Naaaan? ? Je savais même pas qu'il avait un ptit frère!"

Il se retourna , ancrant ses orbes marines dans les siennes abyssales, sifflant d'admiration.

"Beau gosse comme lui en fait"

Et il repartie dans un rire que Sasuke trouvait simplement magnifique.

"Nan je rigole, (le cœur de l'Uchiwa se serra) t'es carrément plus beau que lui" (cette fois il s'arrêta de respirer)

L'ébène ne lui demanda pas comment il connaissait son frère. Après tout tout me monde le connaissait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'efforçait chaque jour de satisfaire ses proches et son entourage en général. Et Naruto continua son monologue, affirmant avoir bâché tous les cours de physique chimie de Jiraya Sensei alias « L'ermite pas net » et ses dissections sur grenouilles vivantes (nooooon Jiraya pourquoiiiiii) pour réaliser son tableau.

"C'est le tatouage que je me suis fait faire, tu veux le voir?"

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de refuser que déjà Naruto enlevait son sweet et son , offrant à son camarade une vue imprenable sur un torse ferme et athlétique. Au dessous de son pectoral gauche était représenté une réplique quasi exact du Kyuubi, dont les queue descendaient plus bas sous la ceinture, remarqua sasuke qui rougie si fort qu'il pensa que sa tête allait exploser sous l'effet de la chaleur. tout ça pendant qu'il retraçait de ses doigts le dessin. Le blond fut troublé de la présence de sets phalange sur son buste, pourtant, doucement, il murmura :

"Tu veux voir le reste?

- Oui, répondit directement l'Uchiwa sans réfléchir ... avant de tomber dans les pommes quand il eut l'Uzumaki à moitié nu devant lui.

C'est ainsi que Naruto fut renvoyé pour une durée indéterminée, surpris par Iruka qui, pénétrant dans la salle, surpris le blond en caleçon, les bras de chaque côté d'un Sasuke allongé à même le sol qui se laissait embrasser sans réellement réaliser ce qui lui arrivait (oui oui, il s'était réveillé entre temps)

* * *

Naruto adorait boire. Ce n'était pas l'alcool en soi qu'il aimait, c'était les sensations qui en découlaient. Il aimait se sentir surpuissant, comme s'il était capable de tout faire sans que son corps ne lui rappel sans cesse ses limites. Ce jour là, il buvait juste pour oublier. Oublier qu'il s'était fait virer pour 1 mois du bahut, qu'il avait deux côtes fêlés parce qu'il s'était fait fracasser par son proviseur (mais cette Tsunade, qu'on l'enferme! !), et qu'il avait l'arcade qui saignait parce qu'on lui avait limite arraché son piercing en "jouant" (baaa oui mais Naru, jouer dans un bar avec plein de gens bourrés. .. après faut assumer quoi !)

Mais surtout, il accumulait des grammes dans le sang pour pouvoir retirer de son visage les yeux embués de larmes d'un gamin dont il avait terni la pureté.

Il était volage? OK.

Il était manipulateur? OK.

Il était séducteur? OK.

Mais il n'avait jamais, oh grand jamais, voulu blesser ce p'tit bout! Oui, il était craquant avec ses grands yeux noirs et ses cheveux qui s'élevaient tout seul sur le haut de son crâne, oui il était juste bon à dévorer quand il se mettait à rougir, mais merde! Était ce la vraiment une raison pour littéralement lui sautait dessus? aurait il eu la même réaction d'ailleurs, avec un autre? Non. Parce que c'était sasuke et pas un autre. Parce qu'il avait eu le béguin pour un mec qui avait eu le béguin pour sa peinture sur toile et corporelle (tatouage hein) Alors oui, au final c'était peut être une des raisons .. En sortant du bar ce soir là, Naruto avait réglé ses conflits intérieurs, en ce disant juste qu'il était tombé amoureux, et que donc, maintenant, il était le petit ami de Sasuke Uchiwa. Quand on s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, tout paraît effectivement plus simple ...

* * *

« Hey Sas'ke !»

Le dit Sas'ke sortait à peine des cours, portant un sac de la moitié de son poids sur le dos et des larges cernes violacées autour des yeux. Il avait très peu dormi depuis ce fameux jour, qui datait de deux semaines déjà, lorsque leur professeur l'avait littéralement arraché des bras du blond.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre le bus, une voix qu'il aurait voulu ne plus jamais entendre l'appela, puis se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? », demanda l'autre en pointant son sac et ses affaires d'art qu'il portait à bout de bras.

« N-non, ça va », répondit Sasuke avant que son pied ne bute contre un trottoir et qu'il ne s'étale misérablement.

« Mes, mes affaires ! » s'écria t-il avant de tenter de rassembler son travail, composées de plusieurs feuilles de dessin plus ou moins achevées, et de boites de peintures/ pinceaux.

Une de ses feuilles s'envola, il courut pratiquement derrière, avant que son pied ne dérape (et oui encore, maladroit notre petit Sasuke:3) sur un tube de gouache.

Et là, la scène se déroula au ralentit. Il se voyait tomber, se préparant une seconde fois à subir la honte de l'année devant le blond.

Blond qui, faisant appel à ses réflexes peu communs, rattrapa d'une main le dessin qui s'élevait déjà haut dans le ciel, remerciant son mètre 87, et l'ébène de l'autre, le soutenant par épaule, déchirant au passage la lanière de son sac (de la force brute alala …)

C'est ainsi que Sasuke se retrouva sur le bord du trottoir, au bord des larmes, toutes ses feuilles que se soient de cours ou de dessins virevoltant ça et là. Il allait définitivement éclater en sanglots lorsqu'un puissant « STOP » ne le fit sursauter. Naruto se tenait au milieu de la chaussé, les bras écartés, menaçant quiconque de traverser, piétons comme voitures. Il alla ensuite ramasser chaque feuille, chaque stylo, chaque pinceau , et chaque affaire du brun, qui lui observait abasourdi la scène.

Une voiture, pressée, et qui n'avait apparemment pas comprit ce qu'il se passait, tenta de dépasser celle arrêter par Naruto juste devant lui.

Il injuria l'adolescent, demandant -je cite- « dégage bordel et vas te camer ailleurs petit merdeux ».

Naruto l'ignora royalement, continuant de ramassant le peu de choses qui traînaient, pour le fourrer comme il le comprenait dans son propre sac.

Camer ? Nan ça aller merci, il avait un penchant immodérée pour l'alcool mais ne se droguait pas. Il tenait un peu à vire plus longtemps tout de même.

Il continua son « ménage », et Sasuke lui-même s'approcha pour l'aider.

Le chauffard ne s'arrêta pas là et sortit de son véhicule, à présent « garé » à moitié sur le trottoir. Sans réfléchir, il s'avança vers le blond pour l'obliger à dégager, sauf que c'est Sasuke, de dos, qu'il vit avant.

Il le prit violemment par l'épaule et voulu le pousser. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun se retourne et au lieu de frapper l'air, son coup se transforma en gifle.

Naruto, jusqu'alors accroupit, se releva d'une lenteur extrême, la tête baissée. Lorsqu'il la releva et vit Sasuke, une larme roulant le long de sa joue, il fit craquer les os de sa nuque. Les quelques adolescents présents retinrent leur souffle.

L'automobiliste porta son regard sur sa main, puis sur la joue rougie du garçon, avant de virer au pâle. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que déjà s'abattait sur sur son visage une droite magnifiquement cadrée. Ses oreilles, bourdonnantes, entendirent cependant la voix rauque menaçante :

« Qui t'as permis de lever la main sur lui enfoiré. Excuse toi »

Il allait répliquer mais se résigna lamentablement en croisant le regard meurtrier de son interlocuteur.

Ses yeux bleues semblaient le transpercer de toutes parts, le faisant frisonner tant il était terrifiant.

« EXCUSES-TOI » Naruto hurlait. Sasuke tremblait. Il avait vu le regard du blond, il avait eu peur. Ses douces pupilles océanes s'étaient transformées en une mer où seule une étendue polaire se déchaînait.

L'homme en oublia même de respirer que déjà Naruto pris Sasuke par la main, récupéra son sac et mis le tout dans la voiture du pauvre homme, avant de démarrer en trombe sous les applaudissements des lycéens. (Sont fous ces enfants ahaha).

* * *

Sasuke ne bougeait plus. Naruto roulait vite, beaucoup trop vite, à bord d'un véhicule qu'il ne lui appartenait même pas.

Naruto ? Que faisait-il là déjà ?

Puis il réalisa. Cet homme l'avait frappé.

Naruto enrageait. Son pied écrasait l'accélérateur, il avait dû faire de nombreuses entorses au code de la route, mais s'en foutait, cet enfoiré en ferait les frais.

N'aurait-il pas pu empêcher cela d'arriver ? Voir cette petite bouille pleurer, n'aurait-il pas pu l'éviter ?

Il se dirigea vers l'appartement d'Itachi, sachant qu'il n'habitait pas loin.

Il s'arrêta dans le parking, garé n'importe comment.

Il tourna lentement la tête, n'osant croisé le regard de l'autre garçon. Celui-ci tremblait, il semblait sangloter doucement.

« Sas .. » murmura Naruto, avant de sortir de la voiture, de la contourner et d'ouvrir la portière de Sasuke.

« Hey … » Il releva tout doucement le menton du brun vers lui, comme s'il avait peur de briser la peau de porcelaine. Il tomba dans deux puits sans fond, noyés de larmes. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la trace rougie sur sa peau immaculée.

Sasuke revoyant la lueur assassine dans les yeux bleus, ferma les siens brutalement.

Réalisant cela, Naruto pris un air grave et peinée avant de passer le bout de ses doigts sur la peau vermillonnée, alors qu'il murmurait :

« Je t'ai fait peur, je … pardon ».

Sa voix était douce, et Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il remua la tête faiblement de haut en bas, acquiesçant.

L'expression sur le visage de Naruto, il ne voulait que jamais le blond ne le regarde de cette manière.

Mais ce visage avec lequel le blond le fixait actuellement, il l'aimait … peut-être.

Naruto essuya ses larmes avec le pouce, et Sasuke eut un moue que le blond trouva adorable.

La grande main chaude de Naruto touchait son visage, ses yeux le dévoraient du regard. Sasuke rougit violemment lorsqu'il le réalisa, ce qui fit sourire le plus âgé.

Il le pris alors tout contre lui, l'emprisonnant dans les bras fort, pendant que Sasuke se gorgeait de sa chaleur et de son odeur.

« Ne t'endors pas hein ? » Ria Naruto, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte en le sentant trembler.

« Hn », gémit alors le plus jeune, agrippant le sweet orange, frissonnant.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Hn »

« Ahaha, je prends ça pour un oui ! Viens, je te ramène, on expliquera tout à Itachi »

« Non, je- je ne veux pas rentrer pas … pas comme ça » bégaya l'ébène, passant un doigt sur sa joue meurtrie.

« Ok, on rentre pas tout de suite alors, sourit Naruto.

« Et la voiture ? » demanda Sasuke alors qu'ils se redressaient.

« Laisses, il la retrouvera plus tard ! »

Puis il ajouta, sous l'air dubitatif de l'autre :

« De toute façon il ne nous dénoncera pas, il t'a frappé (ses yeux se voilèrent sombrement un court instant) donc il a plus a craindre que nous dans cette histoire ! Aller, viens »

Il lui pris la main, l'enveloppant de sa douce chaleur, alors qu'il lui enroulait une lourde écharpe blanche autour du cou.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis combien de temps ? Sasuke ne saurait le dire.

Tout ce qu'il avait remarqué c'est qu'il faisait déjà nuit noir. Il levait de temps en temps ses yeux vers le blond, mais les avaient souvent sur leurs mains liées. Étaient-ils … ensemble, ou quelque chose du genre ?

Lui, le petit Uchiwa, maladroit et qui avait la larme facile, avec Naruto Uzumaki premier du nom, grand blond alcoolique brave et sans peur (j'allais écrire sans défauts mais … où lit-on une qualité ici chez Naru-chan ? -Naruto : Je suis beau. -Fanfikeuse : Autant pour moi)

La voix du jeune homme le tira de ses pensées.

« Ah oui, au fait ... »

Il se pencha vers le brun et l'embrassa, du bout des lèvres d'abord, puis plus franchement lorsqu'il vu qu'il ne faisait pas rejeter et surtout que Sasuke avait fermé les yeux, savourant l'instant.

Lorsqu'il se releva, les yeux du plus jeune semblait tout brillant, alors il recommença encore et encore.

* * *

**BONUS** ahahah

Un bruit bizarre lui fit lever la tête. C'était comme un chant mais bizarrement les sons ne ressemblaient à aucun autre.

Naruto plissa les yeux,essayant de percevoir la masse sombre près du réverbère. Il lâcha la main de Sasuke et s'approcha.

Le son se fit plus clair, il cru reconnaître les paroles d'une musique.

« Only You d'Elvis Presley ? » pensa t-il tout haut.

« Oh yeah » chanta la voix, et découvrant son propriétaire aux yeux du blond.

C'est ainsi que par cette longue nuit d'hiver, Sasuke vit Naruto détaller en hurlant qu'il arrêtait l'alcool et que l'Ermite pas net devrait être interné pour expériences malsaines sur batraciens.

Sasuke pensa très fort que celui qui devait être interné à ce moment n'était pas leur professeur, mais bien son blond, avant de courir pour tenter de le rattraper.

**~FIN~**

* * *

_ahahaha ce bonus était nuuuuul, pardon!_

_J'ai bien aimé ce One-Shoot!_

_Les personnages ne sont pas plus développés que ça et c'était volontaire._

_Je voulais vraiment m'aérer la tête par rapport à** SOS que je continue d'écrire**! (j'ai dis que j'allais pas abandonner nan mais oh!)_

_Ne désespérez pas donc! (c'est moi qui dit ça ahaha ... *pleure*)_

_Dîtes, vous suivez les épisodes de Naruto? ça deviens tellement épic ! ça compense un peu avec les scans que je trouve extrêmement lents mais enfin ..._

_A très vite pour le nouveau chapitre d' SOS ! _

_[Grenouilles de l'Ermite pas Net: "Reviews, ooh yeah !"]_

_Y'lan_


End file.
